Benutzer Diskussion:Ruby96
Bilder Bitte lade nicht haufen neue Bilder hoch die schon existieren. So etwas steht auch im Regelwerk. Achte bitte etwas mehr darauf.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 12:40, 4. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Signatur auf Diskussionseite hi, du hast vor kurzem bei dem User The Ultimate Last Dragon auf seiner Diskussionsseite was geschrieben. Auf diesen Seiten muss du hinter deinem Text seine Signatur hinterlassen. Die Meldung siehst du oben, wenn man solche eine Seite bearbeitest. Bitte füge deine Nachträglich hinzu ohne von mir ein zweites mal Aufgefordert zu werden.--Blacky21 21:13, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Nachrichten Aber warum. Ich hoffe du hast noch eine menge Freude an diesem Wiki. Last Dragon 12:22, 9. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ich finde deine Einstellung gut das egal was andere sagen du machst was du für richtig hältst und bist glücklich. Last Dragon 17:23, 9. Apr. 2011 (UTC) AW:Hilfe Ich habe auch keine Ahnung was da ist. Manche fügen bsp. die Signatur hinzu oder so. Noch eine bitte:Bitte schrieb nicht einfach in irgendeinen Abschnitt was rein. Geh oben auf Kommentieren und dann kannst du deinen Eigenen Abschnitt anlegen. Außer es schon für diese Diskussion einer erstellt.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 18:24, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Teile Ich will dir mal sagen, das Teile keine Beys sind und deshalb nicht als beys bezeichnet werden.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 15:18, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :OK, tut mir leid!!! Sorry!!!--Ruby96 15:19, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Kann ja mal passieren, das man was verwechselt.;)--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 15:21, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Also, du scheinst heute iwi durch den wind zu sein. z.b. bei galaxy pegasus. ich hab das wieder zurückgemacht. falls du hilfe brauchst, dann wende dich einfach an einen admin.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 15:38, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::::das war keine absicht, ich hab eine Galerie eingefügt, dann hab ich ausversehen irgendwas gedrückt... und alles war wieder wie am Anfang!!! Am besten ich mach erst morgen wieder weiter, wenn ich nicht mehr so durch den Wind bin!--Ruby96 15:40, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ich kenn das. Manchmal wird man dann hektisch weil man unter druck steht und dann geht alles schief.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 15:45, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Werde ich ja noch sehen. Tetete. Das wird noch etwas dauern ich habe auch am Anfang gedacht das das leicht ist aber es dauert doch etwas länger. Und außerdem habe ich nun mal kein Internet und lade eigentlich auch keine Bilder hoch. Last DragonGespräch 16:21, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Meine Beys Du hattest ja gefragt, wie man die Tabelle macht. Im neusten Blog von DarkPain steht das drin.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 15:50, 14. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Bilder Wo kriegst du diese Bilder her. Last DragonGespräch 13:47, 17. Apr. 2011 (UTC) die von den Einzelteilen??--Ruby96 05:03, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ja und könntest du wenn du antwortest auf meine Seite schreiben. [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon']] Rede Creator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 16:32, 20. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Bearbeiten Also ich weiß nicht so richtig wie du das meinst. Kannst du mir das nochmal etwas genauer erklären. Kannst du deinen Blog nicht bearbeiten oder keine Komis machen?--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 12:21, 20. Apr. 2011 (UTC) es wird gesagt, dass diese seite nicht existiert und dass ich die seite erstellen kann wenn ich will! Da steht genau das: Diese Seite braucht Informationen. ' Du kannst uns helfen, indem du einen Satz oder ein Bild einfügst! Erstelle diese Seite! Ruby96 16:06, 20. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Du musst auf sie Hauptseite gehen unten Rechts stehen die Blogs such dort deinen und das wars (Du musst Benutzer Blog:Ruby96/Meteo L-Drago eingeben). [[User:The Ultimate Last Dragon|'Last Dragon]] Rede Creator/Air Ace/Beyblade Wiki 16:39, 20. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Blog Du musst ihn verschieben und wenn möglich eine Weiterleitung unterdrücken.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 04:30, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Vorgeschichte Das kannst du gerne machen. MAch das doch bitte auf der Seite Metal Saga unter dem Punkt Vorgeschichte. Seite musste erst anlegen.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 09:26, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Jep, das wäre ok. :MFG GTA SA FAN 08:34, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ist in Ordnung--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 08:49, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Nickelodeon Wiki Moin, wie ich sehe machste hier gute Arbeit. Könnstest du mich bitte im Nickelodeon Wiki unterstützen im Bereich Beyblade, aber bitte nur die Artikel von Beyblade - Metal Fusion, Beyblade - Metal Masters und Beyblade - Metal Fusion 4D. Das wäre echt nett von dir. MFG GTA SA FAN 08:34, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Moin, :Wann hilfste dann im Nickelodeon Wiki mit? :MFG GTA SA FAN 12:53, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Hört sich net schlecht an. ::Was du im Nickelodeon Wiki machen könntest: Beyblade: Metal Fusion und Metal Masters-Episoden erstellen bzw. auch überarbeiten, das gleiche gilt auch für die Teams, Charaktere und Beys, dazu könntest du das gleiche auch bei Beyblade - Metal Fusion 4D machen. ::Das mit der Beyblade Metal Saga kannst du ebenfalls im Nickelodeon Wiki erstellen. ::Kannst auch zu andere Serien was machen. ::MFG GTA SA FAN 15:08, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Projekt des Monats:Mai 2011 Das Beyblade Wiki wurde zum PdM (Projekt des Monats) nominiert. --> Blog Bitte stimm doch für uns ab. Wir haben harte Konkurrenten:Halopedia.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 12:49, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ray Striker Das habe ich zurückverschoben, weil Ray Unicorno der jap. Name ist, und Ray Striker heißt er dann in der englischen Version. Und die deutschen werden von den englischen Übernommen. Also falls du noch Ray Unicorno siehst, dann änder das bitte in Ray Striker.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 06:37, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) So hab den Typ gesperrt :) Hab jetzt nur gesehen das er schimpfwörter benutzt hat. Hat der dich beleidigt? <.< MissMelodietalk 15:26, 27. Mai 2011 (UTC) Na Regelwerk vergessen zu lesen? Na Ruby, was soll den das? 22 Bilder mit Pixelangaben an nur einem Tag hoch geladen. Schon mal das Regelwerk gelesen? Nein, dann hast du jetzt viel Zeit dafür. Auch wenn du gut mitgearbeitet hast behandle ich hier jeden gleich. Durch die Masse ist dir eine Langzeitsperre sicher. Wenn du wieder Entsperrt werden willst, dann lass dir mal schon mal eine gute Antwort einfallen. Denn diese Sache ist hier mehrmals beschrieben. Das eine mal im Regelwerk, der zweite in meinem Blog und zu guter Letzt steht es auch hier: http://de.beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Hochladen Das darauf zu achten ist die Bildernamen anzupassen. --Blacky21 09:36, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ich finde keinen Weg mich zu rechtfertigen (dich zu kontaktieren... wie soll ich mich bei di rmelden??? Ruby96 18:32, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hi, falls entgangen ist. Ich habe schon mal zwei entsperrt. Vorher will ich ein dickes Entschuldigung hören. Werde, wenn ich sie höre die Sperre verkürzen. Erreichen kann man mich über Skype oder E-Mail.--Blacky21 20:05, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ach Ruby!Ryuga "Kishatu"??Jaja...178.200.148.104 10:25, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) hab ich im englischsprachigen wiki gelesen... Ruby96 18:17, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) hier der link... http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Ryuga außerdem wird er in den japanischen folge auch manchmal so genannt... obwohl es da eher wie Kischtu klingt, aber naja... werde meine Strafe absitzen müssen...